


Strawberries, Nachos, Whipped Cream and Teriyaki

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Five is a Squad [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cravings, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You’ve managed to spend 19 weeks of your pregnancy before your first craving finally reached you. In the middle of the night, you and Tony finally find out the genders of your babies.





	Strawberries, Nachos, Whipped Cream and Teriyaki

Your eyes snapped open and you looked around. It was the middle of the night and, to your surprise, Tony was laying by your side, sleeping deeply.

Your last ultrasound had given you more details. First was that you only had two sacks, one with two babies, and the other one with three. Apparently, both the eggs had multiplied to said numbers, beating all of the probabilities. Because you were above a certain age, the doctors had many concerns and a very tight plan; they had offered you and Tony the possibility of removing two or more of the babies, but you two denied quickly. You were starting a family, and if that meant having all of the kids at once (and a few more as a bonus), so be it. Your diet was already controlled day by day so you’d be fulfilling yours and the fetuses’ needs, just as your exercises and work schedule.

You’d had switched doctors to the team in the compound, so you could be close to them any time you wanted. Every week, you’d have an appointment to have each fetus checked and yourself just as well. You had also finished wrapping up with work so you could take the rest of the pregnancy off. You were still allowed to drive, but Tony had none of that, and now Happy was taking you everywhere you needed to go, against your best wishes.

You took a moment to appreciate your husband by your side. It was very hard for you to wake up with him there, much less asleep. But that was not why you had woken up.

Silently, you put yourself on your feet and tied a robe around your body, walking right into the kitchen and opening the fridge. You searched and searched with a frown on your face.

_You had literally everything there, but never what you needed._

“Doctor Y/L/N?” you heard and raised your head to see the owner of the voice you’d gotten used to just hear all around for years.

“Vision,” you gave him a smile.

In the start, it was weird not to see him as Jarvis, but it was a while since you’d gotten used to as your nonhuman _step-son._

“Good evening,” he nodded. “What are you doing?”

You stopped for a moment, staring at the strawberries plate in your hands.

19 weeks. You’d managed to last 19 weeks before this day came. You had a craving. Not just a craving, but a very very weird craving.

“Having a snack,” you decided. “What are _you_ doing?”

“I heard you walking and came in to check,” he pointed. “Do you need any help?”

“No, I’m okay,” you pulled the whipped cream can from the fridge but interrupted yourself. “Actually, yes. Do you think you could chop those into cubs and mix with the berries while I look for some nachos?”

Vision started at you for a moment, completely confused, but took the plate and the can in his hands.

“Of course.”

He didn’t question you, probably because he knew you’d never present him with an actual reason for why you wanted that. You just… Did.

You had just found the big bag of Doritos when Tony walked into the kitchen with a sleepy look on his face, shirtless and confused.

“What’s going on?” he asked grumpily. “What are you two doing?”

Vision raised his head from the bowl with whipped cream and fruit, and you turned to look at your partner.

“I was hungry. I _am_ hungry.”

He looked at both of you before glancing the food you’d selected.

“19 weeks,” he pointed. “Kinda late.”

You rolled your eyes but stopped when you felt your head spinning a bit.

“Oh, crap,” you muttered, resting back on the counter. “Help here.”

Vision came to your aid before Tony could do so, but your boyfriend was there not even a minute later.

“Alright, you sit down. Did you have dinner before going to bed? Did you have a snack after dinner? FRIDAY!”

“Tony, calm down,” you interrupted him. “That’s normal, okay? I’m pregnant with five babies, my blood is definitely not flowing straight to my head!”

He didn’t respond, though, laying you on the closest couch and helping you raise your legs so blood could get up to the right place.

“No!” you whined. “I want my nachos! I didn’t even put the sauce on them yet.”

He covered his face with his hands and stood up.

“Don’t move.”

You complied, and he was back soon with the bowl and the Doritos, sitting on the floor by your side.

“Eat.”

You smiled openly at him before diving into the mix but froze halfway in.

“I need teriyaki sauce,” you affirmed, dead serious, and Tony arched you an eyebrow. “Pretty please?”

He sighed, walking out and then to you with said sauce, and waited silently as you finally gave in to the crazy mixture you’d just created. You didn’t even notice when he walked out and came back with your personal ultrasound machine.

“Hey,” he muttered, moving his hand to your stomach and caressing your stretched skin. “Can I…?”

You nodded, moving your legs down. It was normal for Tony to just randomly check your babies in the middle of the night or day, and he was currently obsessed with finding out their sexes.

Slowly, he moved the wand around to try and find the first baby and stopped when you got to the set of triplets.

“There they go, C D and E,” he whispered, checking each baby. “And… Huh… That’s a dick? That looks like a dick.”

Your eyes widened.

“Tony!” you exclaimed.

“No, look,” he pulled the portable screen closer to you and put his finger over the image. “That’s a dick! I know I dick when I see one! C, D and E are boys!”

Your mouth fell open, surprised.

“We’re having three boys!”

He opened a large smile, moving the wand until he found the amniotic sack with the other two babies, moving around and around until he finally caught something.

“Well?” you rested your weight on your elbows, trying to get a better glimpse.

“Give me a minute,” he moved the wand again. “We have shy kids.”

You gave him a minute, two and three, and just as you were growing impatient, he finally let out a sound.

“Found it!” he exclaimed.

“Well?” you inquired.

“I may be wrong,” he said slowly. “But I think the twins are girls.”


End file.
